Other Stuff
by lifesizehysteria
Summary: An explicit description of what happened in the backseat of the car after the poetry slam.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I forgot to buy your guacamole."

Stef chuckled. "You really are a saint, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Lena teased.

Stef swept a devious gaze over her wife's body. "A hot saint."

"Really?"

"_Oh_ _yeah_," Stef purred. Removing her seatbelt, she leaned across the seat and kissed her gently as Lena slid off her own seatbelt. She began dusting kisses along her jaw and down her neck, making her intensions very clear.

"Oh whoa, wait we can't do this," Lena protested, trying to keep a level head as her skin tingled beneath each kiss.

"Why not?" Stef's lips continued their trail.

"The kids are right inside."

"Like they're going to come looking for us? _Please._" Unconvinced, she resumed enjoying the softness beneath her wife's sharp jawline. When Lena reached to turn up the radio, Stef smiled victoriously before covering her soft lips with her own. The heat between them was tangible; each kiss fueling the fire.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more… comfortable?" Lena barely finished the suggestion before Stef eagerly leapt into the back seat, kicking the steering wheel in her haste. "SHHH," Lena giggled as the car horn echoed through the silent neighborhood. Their laughter filled the car as she much more gracefully followed her wife to the back.

They kissed hungrily, filled with reignited passion. They were like teenagers making out in the backseat and Stef enjoyed the mischievous flutter of anticipation in her belly. Apparently the nervous excitement of possibly getting caught was the same; whether by your parents or by your kids. She pulled the band out of Lena's hair and the wild curls fell in a curtain around their faces. Burying her hand into that irresistible mane she pulled Lena closer, urging for more.

Straddling her lap, Lena frantically pushed the jacket off of her wife's muscular shoulders. She struggled to get it down any further and finally grunted, "Take this off." Stef wriggled out of the jacket and tossed it aside. "Better, love?" She smirked and brushed back a tangle of dark curls.

"Much," Lena replied, her voice deep in her throat. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Stef's freshly exposed collarbone. Her tongue drew a trail along the pale, delicate skin of her neck and she felt more than heard the low moan come from her wife's throat. Stef's hands aimlessly wandered the slender body that weighted her against the seat of the car. Every inch of her skin was on fire and her mind was numb to anything but the sensation of Lena's mouth caressing her earlobe. A gentle graze of teeth was too much. She inhaled sharply as the wicked flames of desire spread through her body, licking their way up her spine. Her strong hands gripped the back of Lena's thighs and her back arched in pleasure, closing all the space between their bodies. Lena was relentless. Immensely enjoying the passionate reaction she was evoking, she visited all of her favorite spots. Her mouth explored Stef's jawline, the tender spot behind her ear, the smooth flesh below her chin and she reveled in every moan and squirm that each location provoked.

She shifted her focus back to Stef's mouth, simultaneously slipping a hand beneath her shirt. Her long fingers slid across the warm skin that stretched over tight abs, continuing north while their lips worked fervently together. When her hand finally slipped under the satin edge of her lover's bra she drank in the carnal sound that escaped against her lips. The weight of the breast in her hand as she cupped it felt blissfully familiar. She found comfort in realizing she knew this beautiful body as well as she knew her own. The thought spurred her on and she teased the sensitive flesh eagerly, delighting in the light sting on her thighs where her wife's grip tightened in response.

Lust raged through Stef's core, her heart pounding out of her chest. Her skin was left scalding everywhere Lena touched; her hips involuntarily grinding between the long legs she held so tightly. She needed more, needed to be closer. She tugged feverishly at Lena's teal blazer until it dropped to the floor. She ran her hands up those willowy arms and pulled the straps off of the narrow shoulders to reveal the naked breasts from beneath the silky fabric. They were small and perfectly round, so smooth and gorgeous. Stef brushed the tip of her tongue over one of the dark nipples, making it stand erect. She kissed the supple flesh around it before taking it fully between her lips. She savored the sweet skin, gently biting, suckling with urgency. Lena gripped the back of the seat with one hand, the other still beneath the blonde's t-shirt. Her head fell back, exposing her long neck. Her back arched as Stef pulled her deeper into her mouth.

Her body hummed as Stef's lips danced across her chest to give equal attention to her other breast. With each nip of teeth, each flick of wet tongue, every brush of soft lips Lena's need burned hotter. The hand running down her torso branded her skin as it inched her floral jumpsuit further down, exposing more of her body. She felt Stef's fingers edge beneath her panties and a moment of panic cut through the fog of desire. She cursed herself for not wearing a skirt and worried about a neighbor or one of the kids finding her here half naked. But the worry vanished as Stef's fingers slid into the wet curls between her legs; sexual desire trumping fear.

They wasted no more time, both aware that they'd already been out there too long. Stef glided her fingers along the slick folds before settling in. Their lips clashed together in passion as Stef expertly worked her wife's body. She quickened the pace of her fingers, building her up to the edge before cruelly abandoning that sweet spot, slipping her fingers back to dip inside her core. Finding it sweet and wet, she curled two fingers forward, making Lena buck hard against her hand. She relished in the sinful friction of Lena's hips grinding harder in desperation. Soon Lena curled her body around Stef's, panting heavily, biting her lip to try and swallow the primal sound crawling its way out of her throat. Stef refocused her attention on Lena's clit; using more pressure, circling faster. Just as Lena hurtled toward the edge, her breath rushing in hot bursts against the blonde's ear, Stef whispered, "Come for me, my love."

Electricity exploded, pulsing through Lena's veins as she finally lost control. Her moans filled the car and her hands were full of blonde hair as she desperately clung to this side of madness. Stef's fingers slowed, bringing her lover back down gently. She held Lena close, her heaving body collapsed, pinning Stef against the seat. She remained still, listening as she allowed her wife to catch her breath.

As her panting slowed Stef began brushing kisses along her dark shoulder. "So how was it?" She asked with a knowing smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Mmm," was all Lena could muster. Her body was still tingling and she could feel the flush that spread across her chest. Pulling herself back to a sitting position, she was not quite ready to let go of the moment. She looked down into the sparkling eyes and kissed the thin, pink lips of the woman she loved; lingering there where she felt so at home.

Reluctantly, she dismounted, rolling onto the seat beside Stef. "When was the last time we did something this crazy?" She asked, pulling the top of her jumpsuit back into place.

"Oh, I can't even remember. Probably before we got the twins." Stef slid her jacket back on.

"Well, I think we need to make it more of a habit."

"I certainly have no objections to that," she said, running her fingers through the tangle of blonde hair on the back of her head.

Lena finished straightening the lapel of her blazer. Then, looking at Stef with an eyebrow cocked suggestively said, "I have an idea."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Why don't you go say goodnight to the kids while I go upstairs and uh, clean myself up a bit." She smiled. "Then you can come join me in bed so you can enjoy some '_other_ _stuff_' too."

"Mmm. That is a _great_ idea." She leaned over and kissed her wife one more time, a bubble of excitement already noticeable in the pit of her stomach.

As they exited the car, the two women looked around suspiciously. Deciding that the coast was clear, they walked to the house hand in hand, hoping no kids were downstairs to witness them sneaking in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, sweets." Stef leaned against the doorway to Mariana and Callie's room. "Momma and I are going to bed a little early. She's got a headache so she asked me to say goodnight for both of us. Lights out in half an hour, okay?" She walked to each of them and planted a kiss on the tops of their heads.

"Okay," Mariana said as she turned the page of her magazine. "'Night."

"Goodnight," said Callie, looking up from her textbook.

"Goodnight my babies," Stef called as she closed the door behind her. She padded barefoot down the hall, having fed her half-truth to the last of her children. Approaching her closed bedroom door she appreciated the fact that she was alone in the hallway. She was no longer able to fight the smile of excitement stretching across her face. Quietly she made her way through the door. Closing it slowly, she flipped the lock before turning to face the room. A burst of stifled anticipation bubbled out into laughter as she forgot herself in surprise.

"Well," she said playfully, "aren't you a vision?" She surveyed the delicious sight before her, taking in the arms, stretched up, casually crossed on a yellow pillow; the black curls that spilled over them. Moving down, she noted shining brown eyes beneath heavy lids and a suggestive half-grin painted on full lips. A straight jaw cut to a long neck, stretching down into chest where modest breasts rose and fell on the crests of shallow breath. Further still she found russet-colored skin smoothed over a lean belly that slowly melted into the curve of narrow hips. Her eyes lingered on the dark, trimmed triangle acting as a map to the most intimate of treasure. Finally her gaze continued over slender legs crossed at the ankles, down to toenails painted salmon pink. "You're on my side of the bed," she said. Her hand gripped the doorknob behind her.

"Mmm," Lena agreed. "And is that a problem?" she asked, feigning disinterest.

"It's not a _problem_," Stef said nonchalantly. She began lazily strolling toward the bed. An air of mocking importance cloaked her words, "However, I do feel," she pulled her t-shirt over her head before deliberately dropping it to the floor, "it is my duty as a public defender," she unbuttoned her jeans and with calculating slowness drew down the zipper, "to warn you of the perils," she stopped to shimmy out of her pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor, "faced by those," coming to stand beside the bed she looked down at the living statue draped so elegantly before her, "found loitering naked where I sleep."

Poignant silence filled the room before the two women dissolved into laughter. Stef struggled to catch her breath as she crawled on hands and knees over Lena's legs to sit beside her on the bed. She watched Lena, still chuckling, push herself up to sit with her legs curled to the side. Seeing her wife's face bright with glee caused a tightness of warm contentment in Stef's chest.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. When Lena's brow tensed in concern she snorted out another burst of laughter. "Even I can admit how terrible that was." Lena relaxed and Stef felt her place a hand on her knee.

"It really was." Lena's fingertips, feather light, wandered the muscular thigh. There was a playful smile on her face.

She enjoyed the sensation of her nails barely etching her skin. "I'm lucky to have someone who so bravely puts up with my humor, aren't I?"

"Very lucky." Lena met Stef's gaze and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oooh, confident! I like that!" She felt her hand slowly inching its way up the side of her thigh and a flutter began in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah?" Her voice was deep and sultry as she leaned closer, slowly closing the space between them.

"Oh yeah. Very hot," Stef winked flirtatiously.

"Then you are going to love this." Before the blonde had time to react, her partner pounced, pinning her to the bed. Their fingers laced together while Lena, straddling her for the second time that night, held their arms stretched above their heads. Stef could have easily overpowered the willowy body holding her down but she put up no such struggle. In fact, she was quite enjoying being pressed into the mattress.

Lena's lips, soft and familiar, were warm against her own. Taking full advantage of a decade-long learning curve, her mouth performed knowingly. She parted Stef's lips with the tip of her tongue and gently sucked her upper lip. Stef grew restless as their kisses became heated; tongues colliding, lips plump and bruising red. A loud moan crept from her throat when she felt teeth sink into her bottom lip.

"Stef! SHH," Lena hissed. Her dark eyes glowed with mischief.

"Sorry, love!" Stef laughed.

"Think you can try and keep it down, babe?" Lena pulled herself up slightly, resting her hands by Stef's sides on the bed. "We've barely gotten started and if you keep it up the whole neighborhood is going to hear you." She smiled down into green eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay," she sighed. "O_kay_," she persisted when Lena still looked skeptical. She grabbed her face and pulled her back down to kiss her mouth, a sheepish grin plastered to her face. They melted back into their embrace. Lena pushed her hands beneath her wife, who arched her back to allow access. She unclasped her black bra, tugged it from her body and flung it off the side of the bed.

Lena's mouth made its way across Stef's cheek and down beneath her jaw as she slid one hand between their bodies. She began exploring the warm flesh there when she felt her wife's hands slowly creep their way up her back.

"Oh no," she said, pushing the strong hands away. "You did plenty of work tonight already. It's my turn."

"Wait, not only do I have to be quiet but now I can't even touch you?" Stef laughed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Lena looked up, abandoning the spot she'd been enjoying beneath Stef's chin. "That's right." There was danger smoldering in her eyes.

"Oooh you are a wicked woman, aren't you, sweetheart?" Lena smiled shamelessly before dipping back down. The desired effect of her restriction was immediate. As Lena's mouth scorched a trail down her neck to her chest, Stef struggled to control herself. Her hands itched to feel her partner's soft skin, to wrap themselves in her mess of curls. Lena's mouth found its way to her breast. She swept her tongue over her nipple; flicking it, circling it. Stef sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, suppressing a moan. When she felt Lena's lips close around it, sucking hard, her back arched involuntarily; pushing her closer. It was too much and not enough.

Her breathing grew heavy, becoming audible, when Lena's hand slid between them again. Using her thumb, she mimicked the motions of her tongue on the other breast, sending waves of sparks through Stef's body, curling her toes. The sensation was nearly unbearable and Stef balled up her fists as she fought the urge to grip Lena's body. She needed something to hold on to as hunger swelled inside her core; unable to relieve the building pressure, forbidden to reciprocate. Lena shifted her weight to one leg and brought the other down between her partners' thighs. Immediately, Stef's hips began to grind. The black fabric between her legs was warm and wet against Lena's skin as she pushed her thigh against her body. Pressing down harder, grinding faster, Stef's panting turned to incoherent rambling punctured by hoarse, shallow breaths. As her voice grew louder, her self-control waning, Lena covered her mouth with her own; absorbing the sounds into a searing kiss. Stef moaned into the embrace, her lips moving ferociously; devouring all Lena had to give in her desperate need for more.

In just moments Stef's body began to tense. Her movements became jagged and her lips grew still against her wife's as her attention became singularly focused on the burning electricity pulsing between her legs. Her head pushed back, her blonde hair sprawled in a tangled halo on the bed, a pulse visible in the thick vein running down the side of her neck as she held her breath, teetering on the threshold of ecstasy. Just as she was about to fall, the deliciously agonizing pressure was gone. A tortured growl rushed from the depths of her belly, her lungs deflating in frustration. Lena had slid her leg away, abandoning her, leaving her painfully unsatisfied. "Lena, don't stop. Baby, _please_," she begged breathlessly. She tried to wiggle lower; to find Lena's leg but Lena simply moved her leg to the side, refusing to give up control.

She looked at the beautiful face beneath her, grinning wickedly. "You're not being very quiet. I think we need to slow things down a bit," she teased. Frenzied urgency flashed through the green eyes looking back at her but only for a moment before disguised behind stubborn composure.

"Ooh you really _are_ evil, aren't you?" Stef pouted. Her chest heaved with each breath.

"Terribly, I'm afraid." Lena reveled in the accusation as she brought her leg to join the other, sitting back on her haunches between Stef's glorious, athletic legs. Pink splattered the pale skin of her thighs, mirroring the blush in her cheeks. Lena felt the slightest glistening of sweat on her brow when she reached to push back the strings of blonde hair from her forehead. Stef moved to take her hand but Lena caught hers instead and brought her palm to her lips. A calmness enveloped them. Desperation faded, replaced by leisurely want. Lena slowly laid kisses up the inside of her wife's forearm. She made her way to the surprisingly sensitive flesh on the inside of her elbow. She caressed the tender spot with the tip of her tongue, causing a dull ache deep in Stef's core. She closed her eyes; delighting in the sensation as the ache crept slowly, tingling through her body.

Lena's mouth moved along, alternating kisses and tongue, painting a sinful path. As she made her course along her bicep and over her broad shoulder, wisps of hair brushed against skin, sending shivers down Stef's spine. She continued across her chest, down between her breasts, ever slower as she moved south. She ran her tongue along the center line of defined abs, fluttering kisses over the tight muscles. A muffled squeal escaped when she ran one long finger along the skin just above the edge of her panties. Stef squirmed beneath the light touch on such an overly ticklish spot. Lena relented, sliding her fingers beneath the thin fabric on either hip, gently sliding them off.

She dragged one finger down toward the bed, along the crease where the edge of her panties had been just seconds ago. She then ran all of her fingers in the opposite direction, barely grazing fingertips over the bare skin. She was already soaked, already swollen and Lena's fingers played lightly in the pink folds. She gazed for a moment at her partner. She was radiant with desire, eyes closed tight with her knuckles between her teeth as she attempted to stay quiet just from this light touch. Deciding she'd been teased enough, Lena stopped in order to grab her hair tie off the night stand. Stef watched her as she tied her hair on top of her head and reached for a throw pillow. Rooting her feet on the bed, she pushed her pelvis up as Lena slid the pillow beneath her hips. Lust began pulsing through her as she watched Lena position herself on her stomach, anchoring herself with her arms wrapped around Stef's thighs, and settle in without hesitation.

Lena worked without fuss, without pause. She went straight for the kill, pulling Stef entirely into her mouth, sucking as those smooth lips slid from between her own. She flicked the tip of her tongue across Stef's swollen clit; following a random pattern. Back and forth, up and down, circling rapidly. Gently sucking, she forced it to swell more. Stef's breathing became labored and she began to rock against Lena's mouth. Her hands gripped the blanket as she fought to hold out, basking in the ravishment of her body. Lena laid the flat of her tongue against her, pressing firmly, rubbing feverishly. Stef began to thrash wildly, her whole body engulfed in flame. Unable to resist any longer, her hands flew to Lena's head, grasping any hair she could, willing her lover closer. Lena worked faster, enticing whimpers when she slid one finger, then another, and then a third inside Stef's wet core. Keeping pace with her tongue, she pumped her fingers deep into her, stretching her just to the sweet side of pain. She kept momentum as her wife's back arched and her inner muscles clamped around her fingers. Her fingers held still, deep inside as her tongue continued at breakneck speed. Stef's breathing became noisy. Every exhale was blanketed in a throaty groan. Her nails dug into Lena's scalp and she rode her over the edge. Finally able to succumb to her body's primal instincts, she let go of everything. All the tension that had built was released with a guttural moan that echoed into every corner of the room.

If Stef had been capable of forming any thought whatsoever, she would have assumed the entire world could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. But her mind was blank as her limp body lay sprawled across the bed. No thoughts, only feelings. She felt the ringing in her ears and the heavy weightlessness in her exhausted muscles. She felt adrenaline pumping through her body. She felt the sweet ache between her legs of overloaded nerve endings. In the same place she felt warm breath where her wife was still, allowing her to recover. Stef cracked open her eyes, smiling blissfully down at Lena. She watched as Lena wiped one finger across her mouth and smiled; almost bashfully and a little proud.

"I'll be right back," she said as she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Stef sleepily watched her walk into the bathroom, grinning at her little butt swaying as she went. She closed her eyes and listened to the water running in the bathroom sink. It was only a moment before she heard Lena pad back across the bedroom and felt the mattress sinking slightly as she climbed back onto the bed. She could smell the delicate fragrance of soap from her freshly washed hands as she half-draped herself over the length of Stef's body. Lena's skin was cool against the smoldering fire that continued to heat her own. Stef turned to look at her. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she leaned in to kiss her slowly.

"I love you," Stef said. She was beginning to feel a bit more coherent.

Lena chuckled softly. "You always get mushy after sex." Stef smiled, unable to dispute the claim. "I love you, too," Lena said, kissing her again. "Even though you are always _so_ loud."

"Hmm remember when that used to turn you on?" A nostalgic smile pulled at her mouth.

"Yes. And it still does," she assured as her fingers doodled along the blushing skin of her partner's chest. "But that was before we had five teenagers to traumatize. Now it's why we can't have sex while the kids are home."

"Oh really?" Stef laughed. "I don't exactly remember you being quiet in the car."

"True, but that was in the car. _Outside_," Lena countered.

"Oh-ho! Well then, you'll just have to make sure that next time _I'm_ the one getting off in the car, won't you?"

"So you're already planning a next time?" Lena's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Mmhmm." The sound rattled out from deep in Stef's chest. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow to face her beautiful wife. Her eyes felt heavy with lingering desire; even the smallest muscles in her body were delightfully exhausted. She leaned forward and gently pressed into a slow, lazy kiss. Together their lips worked tenderly as Stef's fingertips dragged their way down Lena's dewy skin. Nearing the point where her legs met, she rolled over, forcing Lena onto her back; their kiss unbroken. Pushing her legs apart, slipping her fingers into the dripping heat between them, she growled against Lena's mouth, "Sooner than you think, sweetheart."


End file.
